


Maybe This Won't Last Very Long (But You Feel So Right, And I Could Be Wrong)

by DontOffendTheBees



Series: Brotzly Week (Lets Pretend For The Purposes Of This Challenge That I Haven't Been Living Every Week As If It's Brotzly Week) [7]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Brotzly Week, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Prompt Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontOffendTheBees/pseuds/DontOffendTheBees
Summary: Oh, yes, the universe isdefinitelytugging on Dirk’s sleeve. And this time it’s a difficult signal to misconstrue.Brotzly Week day seven. Prompt: 'A Hunch'





	Maybe This Won't Last Very Long (But You Feel So Right, And I Could Be Wrong)

**Author's Note:**

> well here it is, the end of brotzly week! (i don't really have anything ready enough for the bonus day tomorrow so this is your lot for now!)
> 
> this has been really fun and also a good way of testing/pushing myself, and i really hope you guys have enjoyed reading these silly lil things as much as i've enjoyed writing them!
> 
> title from The Longest Time by Billy Joel- which a v. lovely classic song and also insanely cute when applied to brotzly
> 
> Enjoy! <3

The signals of the universe aren’t always easy to interpret. Actually, they very _rarely_ are. They dance around in front of Dirk’s eyes, never settling, never ceasing. Words in a script, in a language he doesn’t speak, always incomplete, constantly being written- and _never_ in chronological order. It’s maddening. It’s exhausting. It’s _confounding._

But every now and then, the universe drops him a lifeline. A hunch, if you will. An insistent tug on his sleeve, guiding him where he needs to go. Sometimes he even comes out unscathed- provided he follows without question, that is. The fickle finger of fate certainly likes to test his loyalty.

Sometimes it’s as simple as an order to turn left at the crossroads instead of right. Sometimes it’s the faintest inkling that the chap in the mustard duffel coat might be the right person to follow. Sometimes it’s a baffling and spontaneous urge to buy a pistachio muffin instead of banana.

This hunch isn’t quite like all those others, though.

There’s no crossroads, no shifty men in unusual coats (besides himself), and _definitely_ no muffins.

But there _is_ Todd Brotzman.

Todd, who’s looking up at him and laughing his rare, lovely laugh because a gust of wind just smacked Dirk in the face and sent his carefully combed hair up in a flurry of disarray. Todd, who’s wearing Dirk’s blue jacket with the patches over the harpoon holes. Todd who looks about the happiest he’s ever looked, cheeks pink and wind-chafed and dimpled to heaven and back with the force of his grin.

Oh, yes, the universe is _definitely_ tugging on Dirk’s sleeve. And this time it’s a difficult signal to misconstrue.

He’s not sure who’s responsible- himself, or the gravitational pull that seems to have temporarily designated Todd as the centre of life, the universe and everything. But between one breath and the next, the gap between them is suddenly non-existent, and Dirk is tasting Todd’s laughter on his lips as their mouths meet in the chill night air.

Todd's warm lips part beneath Dirk's on a surprised intake of breath, his body like a furnace under Dirk's palms. It’s a little clumsy, a little awkward but it doesn’t _matter_ because it feels like the planets are aligning. The words have stopped swimming on the page, the typist has stopped typing and he can see now what’s right in front of him.

It’s Todd. It’s _always_ been Todd.

Even when they break apart it feels like they’re sharing the same air. Dirk’s hand on Todd’s shoulder, Todd’s on Dirk’s forearm, not gripping or grasping, just maintaining the connection as they catch their breath. Dirk doesn’t open his eyes right away- doesn’t want to give any fuel to the small but insistent voice in his head, the one hand-reared by his own insecurities and the Not-Todds of his nightmares, that says that Todd will never speak to him again for this.

He doesn’t look, in fact, until the moment he feels Todd’s hand, warm and tender against his face.

Todd looks up him, blue eyes tinted gold by the streetlights, and he’s not smiling just now but it looks like he _wants_ to, like he’s barely keeping it contained. Why on _earth_ is he keeping it contained?

“Dirk?” he says, voice a nervous undertone. “Are you… you okay?”

 _Oh_ , right, because Dirk just fell completely silent and closed his eyes and is possibly sending very mixed signals? Yes, that would be it.

“Yes!” he squeaks. _Damn,_ it wasn’t supposed to be a squeak. He clears his throat and tries again. “Yes. Yes, I’m… better than okay, actually. Are you…?”

“Yeah.” Todd doesn’t take his eyes off him, and Dirk can see them crinkle at the corners as he smiles. “Yeah, I’m good.”

“Good.”

He’s probably supposed to say more than that. He’s probably supposed to ask Todd something. Or _tell_ Todd something. But at this very moment in time, he can’t say he has any idea what those somethings are.

And then Todd leans into his chest and wraps his arms around him, and he decides he really doesn’t _care_ what those somethings are in the slightest.

He presses his face into Todd’s windswept hair and returns the embrace, smiling to himself as they slot together like pieces of a puzzle.

They’ve been getting _much_ better at the hug thing.

**Author's Note:**

> well, that's it!
> 
> as you may have guessed from some of the references in this fic, all of these brotzly week ficlets do in fact take place in the same universe, although they mostly take place out of chronological order. i might do a lil links masterpost on tumblr soon with a timeline if any of you wanna re-read these in a way that shows their relationship development from start to finish, but posting order is good too- i think this one's quite a good ending! in both cases i tried to pick the best ending fic anyway.
> 
> thanks to everyone who's been reading along, i've had a blast!! if you liked this series or a fic in particular maybe drop us a lil comment? would love to hear feedback, and i might try and do something like this again sometime if there's enough call for it!
> 
> a big BIG thanks to the brotzlyweek mods for organising this thing and just generally being stars, and a big hand to everyone else who contributed- i think this is my fave fandom i've been in and it's because you're all so very, very lovely ^_^
> 
> until next time! <3


End file.
